


When I was young, I fell in love.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Many of you have asked if I can post these ficlets on AO3 so that they can be easier accessed so I am posting these here for you guys!  The ship and prompt title will be in the summary of each chapter.  Ratings range from for all ages to explicit depending on the ficlet.  Mature and explicit will be indicated in the chapter summary as well.  Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.” AgentReign.

“The DEO has the best physicians and therapists. It’ll be no time before you’re good as new,” Alex says, taking on that cheery tone she always uses around Sam since Reign.

“I’m fine Alex,” Sam responds, trying to maintain control of her anger.

“You’ve been through so much Sam. We’ve got yoga, meditation, counseling, and all kinds of other stuff that can help,” Alex continues like Sam doesn’t have a choice. Sam feels the anger rise in her chest.

“I’m not broken Alex,” Sam begins, voice low with anger. “Don’t try to fix me.”

Alex turns to look at her then, eyes wide at Sam’s words. “I’m upset, yes. What happened was horrible, but I’m stronger than that Alex. I don’t need your help.”

Alex stays quiet. Sam has no idea if that’s what she wants or if she wishes Alex would respond so they could have a proper fight.

“I’m sorry,” Alex responds. The softness of her voice causes Sam to break, chest heaving as sobs rack her body.

“I’m not broken,” Sam says again as she collapses into Alex’s arms. “I’m not broken,” Sam repeats over and over again, clinging to the mantra. Alex just holds her, arms strong and firm around Sam’s body. Sam’s sobs quiet, body shaking.

“Being broken means I can’t come back from this. I’m not broken.”

“Just tell me what you need. I’m here,” Alex responds, a reassuring smile on her face. Sam just smiles.

She wants to do this recovery her way, but she’s more than thankful to have Alex by her side.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take off your shirt."
> 
> AgentReign.

Sam had come home to a few crazy things when she’d let Alex babysit Ruby in the past. She’d walked in to Alex teaching Ruby to punch, Alex teaching Ruby how to flip an attacker over her shoulder, and Alex teaching her daughter how to use various tools. What she walked in on today; however, was an entirely different story. Alex was absolutely covered in pizza sauce, Ruby bent over in tears, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

The jar was shattered on the floor. It was in Alex’s hair and completely covered her shirt and jeans.

“Baby,” Sam says stepping toward the pair. “Can you go to your room until I get the glass cleaned up?” Ruby nods as she walks away, skull laughing hard at Alex.

Sam doesn’t let Alex move until she has picked up the large chunks of glass and vacuumed the rest. By the time the pizza sauce is cleaned up off the floor, Alex looks furious.

“Come here baby,” Sam says, gesturing for Alex to come closer to the counter.

“Take off your shirt;” Sam says first. Alex feels the garment off, sitting it down on the counter inside out to keep the mess contained.

Sam can’t help herself, her eyes rake over Alex’s toned abs. Alex sees it and steps closer to pull Sam into a kiss. It gets heated in no time, the burning desire for each other still present after months of dating. When Sam reaches to tangle her fingers in Alex’s hair, she pulls back laughing, pizza sauce covering her fingers.

“Go take a shower,” Sam says. “I’ll order a pizza. You can wear my clothes.”

Alex just shoots her a look before moving towards the bathroom.

“And when you get done you can tell me how this happened,” Sam yells to Alex’s retreating form.

“Never,” Alex and Ruby yell at the same time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside."
> 
> AgentCorp.

Alex had been around a lot since Lena had found out Kara was Supergirl. She’d been a shoulder for Lena to lean on since Sam moved away, filling a void that Lena felt intensely at losing her two best friends at the same time.

Now Alex was sitting at the table in Lena’s office, completing paperwork while Lena worked at her desk. It was well past midnight, the work of a CEO and Director never done. This had become a routine. Alex would bring dinner, sitting at the coffee table doing work until the early morning hours.

When two AM rolled around, Lena shut her computer. In silence they gathered their things to leave. The elevator ride down was quiet until they got to the lobby, both smiling at the security guard as they walked past. Alex stops them at the door.

“Take my jacket. It’s cold outside,” Alex says, already handing it to Lena. Lena’s heart constricts in her chest at the sight of it.

“It’s not necessary. My car is right there,” Lena says, nodding her head towards the car waiting outside.

Alex just smiles as she holds the jacket out for Lena to slide into it.

“Looks good on you,” Alex says, inclining her h head at the leather jacket.

“Come home with me,” Lena blurts out. “It’s really late. My place is only five minutes away. Yours is twenty. I know you have to be at work early. You can get some more sleep that way.”

Alex doesn’t even protest, just follows Lena to her car.

When Alex wraps her arm around Lena unconsciously in her sleep, Lena wonders if she’ll ever have the courage to tell Alex how she feels.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You owe me."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“You owe me;” Alex says, stopping Lena’s retreat completely in her tracks.

“I don’t owe you anything,” Lena responds, hand moving to the door again to shut it.

“You do,” Alex responds. “You didn’t tell me Sam was Reign. I didn’t tell you Kara was Supergirl. You have to understand why.”

Lena’s face falls immediately. She moves to the site to let Alex in. Alex turns towards her as soon as the door clicks shut. The tension in Lena’s body is clear. Lena expects Alex to tell her not to be mad at Kara. She expects Alex to defend her sister. Alex does none of that.

“Please don’t let this come between us,” Alex whispers like she’s going to break.

Lena’s eyes fill with tears, certain that in losing Kara she’d lost Alex. Alex who she’d shared her first kiss with the night before she found out that Kara had been lying to her all this time.

“You mean that?” Lena asks.

“Kara’s my sister. I love her. I won’t apologize for keeping her safe. I hope the two of you can work it out on day. But Lena I,” Alex trails off. Lena knows immediate why. It’s too early to say those words.

Instead Alex crosses the room, pulling Lena into one of those kisses that conveys emotions. A kiss so uniquely Alex because her grip is too tight, her movements too frantic, but the best kiss ever to be on the receiving end of.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?" and "I Just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."
> 
> AgentCorp.

Lena looked completely defeated, sitting on a bar stool in the corner of the large ballroom alone. The fundraiser for L Corps newest project had ended an hour ago. Lena’s feet hurt. She was tired from putting on a happy face when her heart hurt so much. She’d taken the chance. She’d invited Alex to the event to gauge the director’s potential interest in her. When Alex hadn’t shown up; it’d been devastating. As Lena watched the crew take down the tables and clean up from the event, she felt heartbroken. She’d been so sure there was more in Alex’s lingering touches and honest smile.

Lena was lost in thought. She didn’t even notice the door opening until she felt the presence by her side. She turned to look, expecting it to be someone telling her it was time to leave. Instead, Alex was standing there in a rented tuxedo, complete with black tie and all. She was smiling softly.

“I’m late,” is the first thing Alex says. “I was getting ready when a group of aliens decided to attack down at the docks.”

“You came,” Lena says, voice soft like if she speaks any louder Alex might disappear.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Alex says looking around. They stare at each other before Alex speaks. “Want to dance?”

Lena smiles at her even though she knows that Alex knows the band is all packed up. Instead Alex pulls her phone out and turns it on, a soft song playing through the speakers as she reaches out her hand. Lena takes it and moved closer, wrapping her hands around Alex’s neck as Alex’s hands circle her waist.

“I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful,” Alex says softly in her ear, and Lena’s hear just melts.

She locks eyes with Alex, still swaying softly.

“Can I kiss you?” Alex tentatively asks.

Their lips come together in the softest kiss, barely brushing up against each other. They pull apart for a second before moving back in, crashing together in a kiss that is long overdue. When they pull apart, Alex’s eyes are shining.

“You hungry?” Alex asks. It catches Lena completely by surprise. “There’s a 24 hour diner down the road from here.”

Lena nods as Alex takes her hand. Because Lena wants to spend the rest of her life going to crappy diners in a ten thousand dollar dress if it means Alex Danvers will be holding her hand.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?" and "I told you not to fall in love with me."
> 
> AgentReign.

It’d been two months ago. Standing by the front door after game night, Alex smiling so softly that Sam’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest at the sight of it.

“Can I kiss you?” Sam asks so softly, barely able to contain the quiver of fear in her voice.

“I,” Alex begins, taking a step back. “I just don’t think that’s a good idea.”

It takes Alex no time to come up with an excuse to leave.

They’d continued the same way they’d been before. Alex still came over to help with chores and yard work. Alex still fixed things for them. Alex still caught Sam when she jumped while they watched a scary movie. And Sam continued to fall deeper in love with a woman she couldn’t have.

Now, as the sirens blare and smoke fills the air, Sam is absolutely panicked. She’d seen Alex on television flying through the arm after confronting a large alien. Now, she searched frantically for the woman running through debris and injured people as she did. She finally was able to reach Alex. Alex was on the ground, gasping for breath. Just as Sam moved to her, Supergirl landed beside her.

“I’ve got her,” Kara said; swooping in and lifting Alex to fly into the skies. It took Sam longer than it should have to get back to the DEO to stand at an unconscious Alex’s bedside.

“She has a head injury. She should be fine though,” the doctor had said. Leaving Sam sitting at Alex’s bed side, clutching her hand, for two whole days until Alex finally woke up.

“Hey,” Sam said softly, watching Alex try to orient to the surrounding area.

“How long have I been out?” Alex asks, voice hoarse.

“Two days,” Sam responds back still clutching Alex’s hand. Alex takes in her face, and she knows Alex can see the dried tears on her cheeks.

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Alex says. “This is what it’s like to love someone like me.”

Sam’s quiet for a long time. “If you think I had a choice in falling in love with you, then you’re wrong.”

“Even after the last few days?” Alex asks.

“Even more,” comes Sam’s soft response.

“When I’m recovered from this, I owe you a date,” Alex says, already drifting back to sleep.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sam responds, still clutching Alex’s hand tight. She makes good on that promise two weeks later.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was kind of hot." and "Is that blood?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

Lena had watched it all happen in real time. Supergirl getting thrown off a building, Director Danvers being tossed over the side of it seconds later. She’d seen Alex trading blows with an alien three times her size. She’d seen Alex shoot, Alex kick, and Alex fall seconds later from a crushing blow.

All Lena could do was hold her breathe for hours after the footage stopped, hoping against all hope that her girlfriend was ok. She wanted to do something, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t go to the DEO. She called and called but her calls went straight to voicemail.

Finally, late in the night, her apartment door finally opened. Alex walked in wearing shorts and a T-shirt, covered in bruises that would eventually heal. Lena wants to pull her into a hug but holds back so she doesn’t hurt Alex. When she is up close she notices the stain across Alex’s shirt.

“Is that blood?” Lena asks, eyes wide with fear.

“It’s paint,” Alex answers. “This is an old shirt.”

It takes seconds before Alex wraps her arms around Lena, pulling her in tight. Lena wraps her up just as tight as the worry of the day crashes over her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” Lena finally says, eyes filling with tears. She’d been watching news reports showing nothing but images of Alex fighting like hell, eventually winning. “I have to admit,” Lena begins, “watching you do that was kind of hot.”

Alex ducks down to kiss Lena firmly. “You could have just come to the DEO.”

“You know I can’t. Spouses only,” Lena responds.

“We should work on changing that,” Alex says as she leads Lena to the couch. They sit down, Alex moving to immediately wrap an arm around Lena to pull her close.

“Changing the policy?” Lena asks.

“No,” Alex responds softly. “Making you my wife.”

Lena kisses Alex because she has no idea what else to say.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."
> 
> AgentReign.

Alex had watched it happen one Friday night. She’d watched a man flirt with Sam, watched him ask her out, and watched Sam say yes. She’d even agreed to watch Ruby so that Sam could go. Now, Alex sits on the couch and watches Ruby play video games while Sam gets ready. Her heart is hammering in her chest, but she just wants Sam to be happy. More than anything she wants Sam to be happy.

“You should tell her,” Ruby says, never looking away from the television screen as she says it.

“Tell who what?” Alex asks, genuinely confused.

“You should tell Mom not to go on this date,” Ruby answers, pausing the game to shoot Alex a look.

“What?” Alex stammers. “Why would I care about that?”

“Because you like her, and I can’t believe you are going to sit here and let her go on a date with someone else,” Ruby deadpans, turning back to her game to ignore Alex.

Alex is about to retort when she hears Sam’s bedroom door open. Alex turns, breath immediately caught in her chest at the sight of Sam. Sam whose hair is down in loose curls and frames her face. Same who is wearing make up that’s slightly dark on the eye and red lipstick. Sam who is wearing a red dress that hugs her perfectly and makes her legs look longer than they usually do. Sam who is wearing black heels, and Alex can’t stop staring.

Ruby tells Sam she looks great as she sits down on the couch next to Alex. Alex just blushes.

They watch Ruby play her game, Sam clearly getting more nervous as the time ticks closer to 7:00 PM. Alex can’t stop looking between Sam and the clock and the front door when it’s 7:05 PM and her date isn’t there. Sam pours herself a glass of wine at 7:20 PM. Alex sends Ruby to her room at 7:45 PM. Alex watches Sam type on her phone before her entire face falls. She sits in silence, lifting the phone to show Alex the message. It simply says “you didn’t tell me you had a kid.”

“I was going to tell him tonight,” Sam says softly.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Alex says honestly. “Anyone who would blow you off because of that is an ass.”

“I know,” Sam says. “I wasn’t even that interested in him. It just felt so good to be wanted.”

Alex sits quietly, trying to come up with something to say before she finally takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful,” Alex whispers. “I think he’s an idiot for not coming. I think you’re perfect Sam, and there isn’t a person on the planet that shouldn’t be able to see that.”

Sam smiles softly at Alex, eyes meeting carefully. “What are you saying?” Sam asks.

“Let me take you on a date. Let me be the one that shows you how magnificent you are,” Alex says as sincerely as she can.

“You’re kidding right? You don’t have to do that Alex,” Sam responds.

“I’m not Sam. I,” Alex begins.

“She loves you you idiot,” Ruby shouts from the hallway. Both adults look shocked until they start laughing. Alex can barely stop laughing at the look Ruby is sending them both.

“You really want to date me?” Sam asks when the laughter dies down.

“I really do,” Alex says at the same time Ruby says, “she really does.”

“I’m so glad he didn’t show up,” Sam says, lost in grinning at Alex.

“Please don’t kiss,” Ruby groans.

“After the first date maybe,” Sam says grinning. “You can spend the night with Aunt Lena.”

“Gross,” Ruby groans one final time before hearing back into her room.

Sam changed before they settle on the couch to watch a movie. When Sam snuggles into Alex’s side, Alex finally feels like this is going to be something great for them both.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you not to fall in love with me."
> 
> AgentCorp.

It starts easily enough one night after too many drinks at the alien bar. Alex finds herself stumbling through Lena’s apartment, lips locked together in a heated embrace before they collapse on the bed.

It continues like that for months on random week nights, after game night, and sometimes in the middle of the day. Alex finds herself wrapped around Lena in some way, basically having memorized the curves of her body at this point. They fall into this dance of give and take. Sometimes Lena wants it slow and soft, sometimes she wants it hard and fast. It’s to the point now that Alex can tell by how their first kiss goes which one it’ll be.

But it is never more. Never any cuddling or coffee in the morning. Never any dinner dates or holding hands in public. Alex convinced herself it would be enough until she can’t anymore.

They’re all out at a restaurant that’s been reserved for the evening for a CatCo event to celebrate their new digital medial platform. Alex can hear Lena talking to the reporters when one asks her if she has anyone special in her life. Lena’s no is enough to feel like a stab to Alex’s heart.

When the event is over, Alex knows Lena will be standing by her car waiting for Alex to head home with her. Alex is reeling by the time she gets there.

“I’m just going to go home tonight,” Alex says almost brushing past Lena. It’s the first time she’s ever refused her. Alex watches Lena falter.

“Ok,” Lena responds, leveling her gaze before she moves to open her car door.

“You really don’t care do you?” Alex raises her voice and asks. She watches Lena turn to her. “We’ve been sleeping together for six months and you don’t even care.”

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Lena answers.

“Well too bad. I fucking did,” Alex spits back, fire in her veins at the emotion she feels.

—

It takes two weeks before she sees Lena again, and Alex is shocked to find Lena standing at her front door.

Before Alex can speak, Lena does. “I love you too Alex, and it absolutely terrifies me.”

Alex just pulls her inside hell bent on showing Lena she has nothing to be afraid of.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm right here, okay?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

Lena had initially been surprised when Alex was the first one to knock on her door after the news of her brother’s death spread. She shouldn’t have been though. Alex had been doing this for months for Lena. Being there. Being there to bring lunch, drink wine, listen to Lena vent, and offer a helping hand whenever she needed it. Alex who had slowly integrated herself into every single part of Lena’s life without Lena ever wanting to fight it.

Now, Alex’s eyes are so soft, and Lena can’t help it. Because she’s been holding it in since she found out, holding in every ounce of sadness about her brother’s death since she heard. She couldn’t be seen in public mourning the monster he became even if she wanted to mourn the brother she loved.

And there was Alex. Alex whose name she hadn’t been able to say out loud for so long because it sounded too much like Lex. Alex who had the same brilliant mind, same fearless resolve, and same propensity to be reckless for what they believed it. Alex who was standing at her door, arms open wide as Lena steps into them.

Alex’s arms wrap tightly around, and it’s enough to open the flood gates. Lena’s quiet cries turn to earth shattering sobs until she is crying so hard she can’t stop. Alex just holds on tight as she pulls Lena down on the couch, holding her so tight.

“I’m right here, okay?” Alex whispers into Lena’s hair. And Alex holds her until Lena goes quiet, until her body stops shaking, until Lena finally picks her head up off Alex’s chest. Because this Alex is nothing like Lex. This Alex who will always choose love and devotion above all things. This Alex would go to the ends of the earth for Lena, nothing like her brother who’d abandoned her the way he did.

“I loved him,” Lena finally says. “He was the only family I’ve ever had.”

“You’re allowed to be sad. You’re allowed to miss the brother who taught you to play chess. You’re allowed to miss the brother that encouraged you and was the only one to show up for your science fairs. You can miss him. It’s ok,” Alex says so surely, and Lena holds on tight to it.

“Besides, he isn’t even close to the only family you have. You’ve got Winn, James, Brainy, J’onn, Sam, Ruby, Jess, Eve, Kara,” Alex continues before she meets Lena’s eyes. “And me. You’ve got me as long as you’ll have me.”

Lena isn’t sure exactly what Alex means by that but the earnestness behind it makes her heart squeeze in her chest.

“Will you stay?” Lena whispers.

“Absolutely,” Alex responds. She holds Lena tight as they walk to the bedroom. Alex slips her sweatshirt off and hands it to Lena, already knowing she’ll want to wrap up in it. When Alex is down to her T-shirt and a pair of shorts, Lena is more than happy to curl around her in bed wearing Alex’s hoodie.

Alex places a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“I’m going to have a private ceremony for him. It’ll probably just be me there.”

“And me,” Alex says. “I’ve got you, always.”

As Lena drifts off into a peaceful sleep she is absolutely certain Alex means that.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was kind of hot."
> 
> AgentReignCorp.

Sam and Lena both lie back, taking a very rare moment to relax around Sam’s pool on a Saturday after a horrendous week trying to acquire a new lab and deal with the board not being interested in the humanitarian applications for the work that lab was currently doing. They’d worked from five in the morning to almost midnight every single night. They were both exhausted. Sitting there, Sam couldn’t have been more grateful for her girlfriend. Alex who had insisted on taking Ruby to a friend’s house. Alex who had been bringing her and Lena fresh margaritas all afternoon without as much as a word while she took care of the laundry and cleaning that needed to be done inside the house.

Sam hears the backdoor open before Alex appears at her side. “Need anything ladies?” Alex asks, playful smirk on her face.

“Could you put some sunscreen on my back Alex?” Lena asks. “I want to lie on my stomach, but I don’t want to get burnt.”

Alex is quick to grab the sunscreen from next to Sam’s chair, already moving towards Lena as she sat up. Sam watches closely as Alex sits down behind Lena and begins to collect the sunscreen in her hand. Alex moves her hands to Lena’s shoulders first rubbing the sunscreen over them before rubbing it in. Sam watches Lena’s head fall back, clearly loving the massage that Alex is giving her as she rubs in the sunscreen. Alex’s hands move lower, running under the clasp of Lena’s bathing suit strap to continue to rub the sunscreen in. Sam watches Alex collect more sunscreen, moving her hands lower on Lena’s back. Alex splays her hands out, rubbing across Lena’s lower back until her fingers reach the top of Lena’s bathing suit bottoms. Sam watches Alex run her hands back up Lena’s sides, fingertips barely brushing her skin.

“Anywhere else?” Alex asks, voice deeper than it had been before.

“If I lie down will you do the back of my legs?” Lena asks, voice husky with what Sam knows is arousal.

Sam can’t help but watch Alex’s eyes trail over Lena’s backside before she kneels between them, rubbing the sunscreen in at the top of Lena’s thighs before moving lower. Sam watches Alex rub Lena’s calf muscle as she moves lower until it’s completely rubbed in. When Alex moves her sunscreen covered fingers to the inside of Lena’s thighs to get the exposed skin there, Lena doesn’t even keep in a faint moan. When Alex is done she just pops the sunscreen top back on the bottle, walks past Sam to kiss her on the cheek, and heads back inside.

“That was kind of hot,” Lena whispers.

“Way more than kind of,” Sam responds, both with the same look in their eyes.

Later when Lena is taking a shower and Alex and Sam are standing in the kitchen drinking wine, Sam brings it up.

She steps closer to pull Alex into her, hands wrapping around her neck as Alex’s land loosely on Sam’s hips.

Sam kisses her softly before she moves to Alex’s ear. “Did it turn you on to put sunscreen on Lena?” Sam asks softly. She excepts Alex to deny it, but all she gets in response is a soft groan.

“God yes,” Alex finally says, earning a grin from Sam.

It’s the first night they both admit their desire to bring Lena into their relationship. To Sam’s surprise it’s Alex that talks to Lena first, bringing her flowers into the office on a Wednesday afternoon.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Director?” Lena asks as Alex sits the flowers down.

“I’d um,” Alex begins, pulling nervously at her collar before taking a deep breath. “I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Lena looks surprised only momentarily before she smiles. “Just you?”

“Us,” Sam responds as she walks into the office.

It’s an easy story to tell when people ask them how the three of them came to be a couple a year down the road. It’s always Sam who smiles and says, “I watched Alex put sunscreen on Lena. That was pretty much it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Did you guys see that?” Winn yells at the command center in the DEO referring to the way Alex had single handedly just taken out four bad guys.

“Holy shit what a badass,” Winn continues to roaring applause from the rest of the agents.

Lena waits quietly until Alex returns, face beaming in a triumphant smile.

“Director badass,” Winn says giving her a strong high five as congratulations rain down from the rest of the group. Lena watches Alex beaming with happiness before she focuses her attention on Lena, somehow happier than she was seconds ago.

“Hey,” Alex says as she pulls Lena towards her, wrapping her up in strong arms.

“You were fantastic out there,” Lena says. “You’ve gotten so strong.”

“I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me,” Alex whispers into Lena’s hair, retreating into a moment that just belongs to the two of them. “I love you,” Alex says so sincerely.

“I love you too,” Lena responds, kissing Alex’s cheek.

“Now we celebrate,” Winn yells, completely breaking the moment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ready for this?"
> 
> AgentReignCorp.

“Are you ready for this?” Alex softly asks from where they sit in the car outside of Kara’s apartment.

“Absolutely,” Lena answers confidently, but Alex can tell by her body language that she’s nervous. “I want them to know. I don’t want to hide this anymore.”

They sit quietly for a few minutes until Alex gets up, moving around to open the car doors for them like she always does. They stand together in a circle, Alex’s gaze firm. She reaches a settling hand onto their shoulders like she always does, calming them all instantly.

“No matter what,” Alex begins, “I love you. We love you.”

“We do,” Sam says.

“I love you both too,” Lena whispers. Alex watches Lena stand tall, squaring her shoulders and begins walking towards the building. It’s Lena’s completely confident walk that tells them both she’s ready for this.

—

“I have something to tell you all,” Lena says. She takes the time to look at their faces. Brain and J’onn show no change of expression. James looks surprised while Kara and Winn look excited.

“I knew it,” Kara squeals. “You’ve been so happy and giggly lately. I’m used to that with these two,” Kara says gesturing between Sam and Alex.

“Oh my god it’s Alex,” Winn says, immediately standing. “I knew something was going on when I saw you two giggling in the lab at the DEO. Alex doesn’t giggle at the DEO. Wait,” he says quickly turning to Alex. “Are you cheating on Sam?”

Alex levels a glare at him that has Winn immediately stopping his rant.

“It is Alex,” Lena speaks up. “And Sam.”

Everyone is silent, looking between each other quickly.

“Is this a surprise?” Brainy asks. “When Kara suggested that Ms. Luthor was seeing someone I performed a probability calculation. The results indicates a 97 percent chance it was Alex and a 96 percent chance it was Sam. Polyamory is very present in the future. I am very happy for you all.”

They all say thank you before turning their attention to the other four in the room.

“I knew as well,” J’onn says. “Director Danvers has a habit of thinking about things shes trying not to think about around me even louder than she normally would. A few months ago, every single time I walked by her, all I could hear was her think screaming Sam and Lena’s names. I too am happy for you all.”

“I always knew you were going to land a hot chick Alex,” Winn says, trying to play it cool, “but two? Amen.”

They all share a laugh before James speaks. “I’m happy for you,” he says softly. His reaction had been what Alex was most worried about. He doesn’t say much, but the reaction isn’t totally negative.

Kara squeals when they finally look at her, excitement all over her face before she hurts herself at them. “My sister is dating my two best friends. This is fantastic,” she says moving to hug them all. “But I need details.”

Sam just smiles at them all before she launches into the story of the day Alex put sunscreen on Lena that started it all.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn’t what it looks like." and "Come with me."
> 
> AgentReign.

“Alex, it’s struck,” Sam says, pulling hard at the zipper on the back of her dress. “I literally can’t pull it up anymore.”

“Sam, we are already late,” Alex groans as she stumbles into Sam’s closet, still pulling up her pants as she goes.

“I can’t go without my dress zipped Alex,” Sam says, turning away from Alex to point at her completely exposed back due to the dress not being zipped up.

“I’ll get it,” Alex says even though her own pants aren’t even buttoned or zipped, and she is only wearing one shoe.

Sam backs towards Alex, her back facing Alex’s front. Alex reaches to zip it and tugs hard before she realizes that it just isn’t going to pull up. “Hang on,” Alex says. “It’s because the fabric is pulling from the side around your hips.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Sam asks incredulously even though she’s smiling.

“No,” Alex says firmly as she shakes her head. “I did not say that. The problem is that your stomach to back ratio is smaller than the side to side ratio. That isn’t an insult,” Alex says at Sam’s warning look. “Just let me try to put my hand on your stomach inside the dress to even out the pull. It’ll work,” Alex says.

“Your hand is going to get stuck if it works,” Sam responds, smirk playing on her face.

“It’ll work,” Alex says. Sam just waits to prove her wrong. Alex’s hand wraps around to Sam’s front, sliding along her skin until it rests right above Sam’s belly button between her skin and the dress. Alex pushes her hand out to make room under the dress as her other hand moves to the zipper. Just as Sam feels it release from it’s snag, the door to her closet flies open.

“We are going to be so late,” Sam hears Kara saying. “What are you guys doing?” Kara stops talking as Sam makes eye contact with her. It takes Sam all of two seconds to realize how this looks when her eyes land on Lena’s. Lena’s eyebrow is raised, a proud smirk on her face as she takes in the sight. Because of course Alex’s pants aren’t buttoned. Of course, her dress is unzipped. Of course, Alex’s hand is still resting onher stomach, Sam’s body pressed firmly to hers.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Sam says at the same time that Alex says, “her zipper was struck.”

“You can take your hand out of her dress now Agent,” Lena says, causing Alex to fumble backwards, zipping her own pants the second her hands are free.

“You have five minutes,” Kara says as her and Lena begin to walk away.

“My zipper is still stuck,” Sam says before she feels Alex’s hands back on it. It takes Alex seconds to zip it up before they’re both stumbling into their shoes and towards the front door.

“You look fantastic,” Alex finally says when they’re in the car.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Sam says, sending her a wink.

__ 

Alex wasn’t really upset that they were late. She honestly was pretty happy they were, thinking that they’d spend less time at the event if they got their later. She’d expected it to be boring. Instead, she was having the time of her life drinking and dancing with Sam on her arm. She hadn’t expected the CFO to stick by her side all night, but Alex certainly wasn’t going to deny her that. They’d been asked multiple times if they were together. As Alex drank more and more, she had to actually stop herself from saying, “I wish,” each time.

“I’m going to go outside to get some fresh air,” Sam whispers into Alex’s ear. “Come with me.”

It takes Alex seconds to sit down her drink and grab Sam’s offered hand to follow her through the crowds of people. They go through a door blocked by a curtain out onto a patio that Alex never would have known was there. Sam drops Alex’s hand and turns towards her.

“I need to ask you something,” Sam says, tipsy smile as she puts her hands on Alex’s shoulders to steady herself.

“What?” Alex asks carefully, not sure exactly where Sam is going with this. They sway in a circle of drunken unsteadiness until they’ve switched places, Sam still smiling a nervous smile.

“Do you like me?” Sam asks, looking down shyly. She hiccups before Alex can answer.

“Of course, I like you,” Alex says before she catches Sam’s eyes. The mood shifts, suddenly much more serious.

“I know you like me,” Sam says before she hesitates, suddenly looking around at anything but Alex.

“Sam,” Alex says to steady her. “What is it?”

“We’ve been in this place for a while now where I feel like you’re so much more than my best friend. And I get these feelings when you do things like help me with Ruby and fix things around the house. And I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to say anything, but you haven’t. It makes me think that I’m reading into things, and I just don’t know how much longer I can do that,” Sam rambles.

“How much longer you can do what?” Alex asks, tentatively because she feels like she’s about to get broken up with by someone that she isn’t even dating.

“Keep being just your friend,” Sam whispers. Alex can hear the roar of the party inside, but she can hear the pounding of her heart in her ears much louder.

“You don’t want to be my friend?” Alex asks, tears stinging at her eyes slightly, but she won’t cry.

What happens next completely shocks Alex. Sam leans forward, fingernails moving from Alex’s shoulders to cup her face before she draws Alex’s head towards her. The brush of their lips is so tentative that Alex questions if it even happens at all the second that Sam begins to pull away.

“I want to be so much more than your friend,” Sam says, and Alex moves then, crashing her lips into Sam’s until they’re stumbling backwards towards the door they’d just come through minutes ago. Alex’s entire body pushes into Sam’s when Sam’s back hits the door, lost in a kiss that has taken entirely too long to actually happen.

Alex forgets exactly where they are when her tongue slides into Sam’s mouth, Sam’s hands pulling her closer by tangling into Alex’s hair. Alex kisses her, completely drunk off wine and the way it feels to kiss Sam. Alex’s hands move down Sam’s sides to her backside before she slides them down, hooking behind Sam’s thigh to lift one of her legs to wrap around Alex’s body so that Alex can get closer.

Alex only has one thing on her mind until she hears a laugh coming from somewhere around them.

“So, is this not what it looks like?” Lena asks as Alex finally stops kissing Sam to look at her. With Sam’s leg still hooked around Alex’s body, there is no question this time.

“This is exactly what it looks like,” Alex says grinning. It takes her five minutes to get Sam in a cab and back home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God that is hot."
> 
> AgentReign.

Sam knows that she shouldn’t be standing at the kitchen window that looks over the backyard because she’d been done doing dishes ten minutes ago, but she can’t move from her spot. She knows that Alex could just look up, see her, and know that Sam was watching her.

But Sam can’t look away.

Sam can’t look away from Alex who is bent over a work bench, measuring a large plinth of wood. Sam can’t look away from the way Alex’s arm muscles strain as she saws through the line she’d just drawn. Sam can’t look away from the way her tank top clings to her abs as she lifts the piece of wood and moves it towards the fence to ensure it fits. Sam wasn’t sure exactly what caused that board to pop out of the fence the day before Ruby was set to have friends over, but she certainly wasn’t going to argue about it now as she watches Alex line up a nail and drive it in. Because her arms are unbelievable, and Sam can’t stop thinking about how it would feel to have them wrapped around her. Because she knows that Alex could hold both of Sam’s wrists over her head with one hand. Because she knows that they’d be able to fuck for hours. Alex would never get tired until Sam couldn’t go anymore. Because Sam knows without question she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night with that tight body wrapped around her. She shakes her head slightly knowing they’d get their eventually. They’d been on one date, and Alex wanted to take it slow. It’d just take time.

Sam watches Alex drink from a water bottle and then squirt it over her face. Alex’s fingers move to the bottom of her tank top, lifting it up to wipe her face, exposing toned abdominals. Sam notes the scar on the right side of Alex’s body and god she wonders what it’d be like to see it up close.

“God that was hot,” Sam whispers. She whips around fast at the laughter she hears from behind her in the kitchen.

“Oh my god Mom,” Ruby squeals, “you are so thirsty.”

Sam keeps her attention on her daughter no matter how much she wants to turn to continue to watch Alex.

“I can’t even pretend to know what that means,” Sam says to Ruby.

“You are literally drooling watching Alex,” Ruby says. “You always are. You guys should probably just have sex.”

“Ruby Nicole Arias,” Sam yells, scandalized by Ruby’s words. Just as Sam is about to continue, Alex walks in.

“I heard her yell your entire name Ruby. What did you do?” Alex asks. Ruby’s starts giggling while Sam’s face turns bright red.

“I told Mom she was thirsty,” Ruby comments, and Alex just looks confused.

“Come on,” Ruby groans. “She’s been watching you fix the fence for twenty minutes. She literally dropped something when you took a drink of water. It’s absolutely ridiculous. I simply implied that you two should just have sex already.”

“Ruby,” Sam and Alex yell at exactly the same time. Alex’s yell is much more amused than Sam’s.

“To your room, right now,” Sam says, clearly mad at Ruby’s topic of conversation. She watches Ruby go to her room, watches her hold in her laughter as she goes.

“So,” Alex says walking closer to Sam. “were you watching me?”

Alex’s hands land easily on Sam’s hips. Alex pushes forward, torsos coming together as Sam pulls Alex closer, fingertips running lightly up Alex’s neck. “Yes, I was,” Sam says. “I want to see that scar up close.”

Alex smirks, leaning forward until their lips almost touch. “Tomorrow night. Me and you and dinner. A full night out. Ruby will stay with Lena.”

“You mean it?” Sam asks.

"I absolutely do,” Alex answers as she leans in to kiss Sam.

“You’re both thirsty,” they hear Ruby yell from the top of the stairs.“

“Ruby Arias,” they both yell. Ruby knows she’s in trouble when she hears Sam coming towards her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the one thing keeping me sane right now."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“I can’t help you if you won’t let me Lena,” Alex says, voice low with anger.

“How exactly have you helped?” Lena responds back, hands on her hips meant to intimidate Alex.

“When you told me Lex escaped from prison, i put DEO Agents outside of your apartment and L Corp. I sent DEO helicopters looking for him to keep you safe. When you told me that someone stole a prototype from your lab I had Winn track it down and destroy it. When you told me someone spilled coffee on your favorite jacket that was irreplaceable, I spent weeks trying to find someone who could fix it for you. Hell I had to fly to France to the woman who tried to fix it. When you told me your apartment was broken into, I offered NCPD surveillance, DEO surveillance, and I offered that you move in with me. How is that not helpful? I gave you every solution I could think of.”

“You wanted to help me your way. You showed no regard for what I wanted,” Lena says, voice cold.

“Clearly what you want is for me not to be here,” Alex says as she turns towards the door. “I’ll do that for you,” Alex adds.

Just as Alex’s hand grabs the handle, Lena speaks. “Please don’t leave. You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now.”

“What?” Alex stammers as she turns back to her girlfriend.

“I know you help by doing things, but that isn’t what I need from you honey. I’m upset about Lex because I’m worried for the safety of the brother I loved. I was upset about that prototype because it was the last one I had of something I made with Jack. That jacket was so important to me because I was wearing it the first night I kissed you. My apartment being broken into scares me. I need you to hold me Alex and tell me that Lex is going to be alright. I need you to say that you’re sorry the only physical reprentation I had of Jack is gone. I want you to take that jacket and make it into a scarf so I’ll always have it. I need you to offer for me to move in with you because you want that. I don’t need Director Danvers the problem solver and protector. I need Alex. I need my Alex to hold me and make me forget my problems.”

“I’m not doing a good job of that,” Alex commends as she reaches to take Lena’s hands.

“Baby, you are doing wonderful. You brought me flowers and coffee the other day. You took me to see that movie I wanted to see. Just knowing you were there was enough to keep me from losing it. I just need you to ask me what I need instead of assuming what I need,” Lena says as she steps closer to wrap her arms around Alex to pull her close. Alex holds her tight.

“What can I do?” Alex asks.

“You can go get my favorite bottle of red. You can go to my apartment when the day is over and draw a hot bath. Then, I want to lay there with you.”

“I can do that,” Alex says, placing a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I don’t want to move in with you just to keep you safe. I want to wake up every single morning with you in my arms. I want to make you coffee, dance in the kitchen, read books together lounging around on the couch. I want to make it our space.”

“Ok sweet talker,” Lena says, grinning at Alex with that glint in her eye. “When we get out of the bathtub tonight, I want you to make love to me until I can’t think about anything else but you.”

“I can do that,” Alex sayas, holding Lena close. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena responds before she leans forward to kiss Alex again. “Now go get my wine.”

“Yes mam.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take off your shirt." and "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

Alex looks down only briefly to check her watch, immediately trying to move faster. Kara’s SOS had come through about fifteen minutes ago, and Alex was trying as hard as she possibly could to get to her sister. She jumps completely over a trash can when she can’t get in front of the people fast enough to get around it. Alex finally makes it to Kara’s front doo me and pulls it open, chest heaving from the exertion of running as fast as she possibly could. Alex is ready to fight the minute the door opens, thinking that Kara was under attack. What she finds is Kara sitting on her couch, laughing hysterically at Lena and Sam. Oh, Sam, Alex thinks as she can’t help but smile. The threesome notices Alex then, and she finds herself walking forward until she has Sam wrapped in a huge hug.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks as she pulls back.

“My best friend told me she had something big to tell me, and I figured her telling me in person was probably better than over the phone,” Sam responds as she pulls Alex into the living room. Alex sits down beside Lena, heart fluttering in her chest at the sight of her.

“Is that my shirt?” Alex asks, checking over Lena who is wearing a loose flannel, something Lena would normally never be caught wearing.

“I haven’t seen you in two days, and I miss you. I was working at home in it when Kara called,” Lena says, hand moving to Alex’s thigh before she leans in to rest her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex places a kiss to her forehead.

“I like how it looks on you,” Alex says

“This is what it’s like since you left,” Kara says to Sam. “They’re lost in their own little worlds, and they ignore me.”

“They’ve been together a year and a half. You’d think it’d be less gross by now,” Sam responds just as Alex leans down to kiss Lena.

“Oh no,” Kara says, “it’s gotten worse since the engagement.” Kara’s eyes go wide the minute the word is out of her mouth.

“You guys are engaged?” Sam screams, jumping immediately from her chair.

“Two weeks ago,” Alex says, smiling proudly. Lena lifts her hand then, showing off the ring string on her left ring finger.

“How did I miss that?” Sam squeals as she grabs Lena’s hand to inspect the ring. “It’s gorgeous. Tell me everything.”

Sam finally settles down enough to hear the story. The story of how Alex had taken Lena out to dinner at the place they’d gone on their first date, how Alex had held Lena’s hand and walked her along the path they’d walked when Alex asked her to be her girlfriend, finally stopping at the place she’d first told Lena she loved her to get down on one knee and pop the question. It’d be simple and absolutely perfect.

“Wow,” Sam says, smiling. “Congratulations.”

“I invited Sam so you could tell her but also so we could wedding plan,” Kara claps.

“And plan the bachelorette party,” Sam responds. “Do you know where you want to do it? Who are you inviting? We have to look at dresses. This is so exiting,” Alex feels bad for Lena the minute Sam and Kara’s eyes connect.

“We want to do it at Alpine Ski Resort. They’ve got a beautiful venue halfway up the mountain. You have the ceremony on this huge ratio that overlooks the snow capped mountains. It’s breathtaking. Just a small ceremony.”

“I bet it’ll be beautiful,” Kara says, she already has tears in her eyes.

“Since we’ve got you both here,” Alex says, taking Lena’s hand. “Kara, will you be my maid of honor?”

Kara squeals as she jumps through the hair to land in Alex’s lap, squeezing her sister so hard she back pops. “Kara can’t breath,” Alex gets out before Kara release her.

“I’d love to,” Kara says now fully crying.

“Sam,” Lena says, breaking the attention away from Kara and Alex. “Will you be my maid of honor?”

“You mean it?” Sam asks softly. Lena nods. The hug Sam gives Lena is tight but not nearly as tight as Kara’s. “I’d love to,” Sam says.

“Now that that is settled,” Alex says as she rejoins Lena. “I’ve got to get back to the DEO.” Lena walks Alex towards the door.

“Take off your shirt,” Alex comments softly.

“You mean take off your shirt?” Lena teases.

“I’m going to have to stay at the DEO again tonight. This shirt is comfortable and smells like you now. Let me sleep in it.”

Alex watches Lena slide the shirt off and hand it to her, revealing the white T-shirt she wears under it.

“I love you fiancé,” Lena grins.

“I love you more future Mrs. Danvers,” Alex responds back. They kiss, long and slow before a pillow hits Alex in the back of the head.

“Get a room,” Kara says, grinning at her sister.

Alex says goodbye and heads out. She shakes her head when she hears Sam start yelling about bridal expos.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're everything to me."
> 
> AgentCorp.

It’s quiet. That time of day when the night sky slowly gives way to the rising sun. That time of day that people snuggle deeper into their covers, trying to get a few more minutes of shut eye before the day starts. It’s the time Lena always wakes up. Usually it’s when she starts her day. Now, since Alex became a regular presence in her life and in her bed, it’s the time of day she feels most at peace.

Because she wakes up with the head in the crook of Alex’s neck, her arm resting across Alex’s torso. Alex’s arms are always wrapped tight around her as Alex’s soft snores are the only sound she can hear in the room. She can hear Alex’s heart beating under her ear.

This is when she actually gets to admire Alex. The curve of her jaw, the curled strength buried under her toned body, the quiet softness of the usual badass.

“You’re everything to me,” Lena whispers as her fingers ghost over Alex’s cheek. Alex’s lips twitch softly into a smile before she settles back into sleep. Lena curls into her, holding her tight. She lets her eyes close and falls asleep with the peacefulness of her lover’s arms.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not drunk enough for this." and "This is new."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“To Lena figuring out how to fix the particle accelerator,” Winn squeals as he holds his shot glass up. The movement of his arm causes him to drunkenly sway. “Because Brainy couldn’t do it so thank god for Lena.”

Brainy gives Winn a look. “I should have gone back to the future,” Brainy grumbles.

“He said back to the future,” Winn says, snorting with laughter. “To Lena,” Winn says focusing, smiling happily as everyone clinks their glasses together. They each slam back their shots, everyone smiling happily over their recent victory.

Alex wraps her arm around Lena to pull her close. Lena smiles wider at her girlfriend. Alex isn’t hugely affectionate in public, but that certainly changes when she is drunk. Her fingers rest on Lena’s low back before she snakes it lower, moving her body to try to hide the fact that she has her hand on Lena’s ass. Alex leans in to whisper in Lena’s ear at the same time that she grips tighter to her. “I think we could get out of here and properly celebrate,” Alex husks, using her tongue to trace the shell of Lena’s ear.

Lena turns in Alex’s arms to kiss her softly. She leans back, smiling as Alex chases her forward. “Come here,” Lena says as she takes Alex’s hand to pull her towards the bathroom.

As soon as they round the corner to the hallway that the bathrooms are in, Lena pushes Alex back. Alex hits the wall, hands coming up to pull Lena to her. The kiss is heated, hungry, everything kissing a new lover should be. Alex is vaguely aware they’re in public so she keeps her hands firmly on Lena’s hips as the CEO’s tangle in Alex’s hair. Their tongues are hungry and insistent as they kiss.

Alex feels someone else’s presence, and she pulls always from Lena softly. Lena looks confused until they both turn to see someone standing there.

“This is new,” Maggie says, smirking at the pair.

“Two months,” Lena grins as she begins to wipe her lipstick off Alex’s face.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Alex says. Her mind is hazy from the kiss, heart spiking from seeing Maggie again even though her feelings are no longer romantic.

“It’s good to see you Danvers,” Maggie says. “You too Lena.”

“It’s good to see you too,” they both say. “We should grab a coffee sometime,” Alex adds.

“For sure. You’ve got my number,” Maggie adds before she brushes past them into the bathroom she’d been going to.

“Now,” Lena says grinning wide at Alex. “Take me home.”

“Yes mam,” Alex responds as she grabs Lena’s hand. They make it a block down the street before they’re making out again, unable to resist each other if they wanted to.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re all a little stronger than we think we are.”
> 
> AgentReignCorp.

Alex should have known it was going to happen like this. She was on top of the world after their wedding happened, making Lena and Sam both her wives (even if only one was legally). They’d spent weeks with lawyers to make all three of them Ruby’s legal guardians before the land had been purchased and their house had been built. It was perfect, absolutely breathtaking. A four car garage sat to the right of the house complete with a sound proof room where Ruby could practice her new hobby of drumming. Underneath the garage sat a lab for Lena and Alex to work in. The house itself for huge. It had six bedrooms. One for Ruby, two guest rooms, one huge room that the three of them shared, and two rooms that would house the children they planned to have. Each of them had a walk in closet, a bathroom complete with a huge shower and tub and three vanity stations. There was a game room and a movie room, a huge kitchen, and a large dining room. Sam’s favorite part was the pool and hot tub. Alex’s was the gym and shooting rain. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.

Until the day the pictures had started to arrive. First, it had been an envelope left on the front porch, then an envelope on Lena’s desk on L Corp, and then an envelope left in Ruby’s locker. They’d all been pictures of Sam as Reign with the simple message that someone knew. Someone knew Samantha Arias was Reign, and they were coming for them.

It’s all happened so fast. The DEO and Supergirl had done everything they could to figure out who was behind it until it’ll all come crashing down. They attacked the van and kidnapped Ruby and Lena first, leaving Alex and Sam fighting like hell to get them back. They’d done it after a week but found nothing except Lena and Ruby tied up, exhausted, and terrified. Weeks passed before months did, and the pictures kept arriving. No demands. No evidence.

Then, Lena’s mom had escaped prison, leading them on a wild goose chase that lead to no new information and Sam’s leg being broken in the process.

It’d finally come to a head late at night in the DEO. Agent Greene, who Alex had trusted, had divulged his whole plan to take over the DEO and use it as a base for alien extermination. Because he’d known about Reign. He wanted to prevent that. When Alex had told him and some other agents that Sam had an IUI appointment later that week, his plan had been sent into motion.

Now, it was done. He was arrested. Alex had taken great pride in punching him in the face, but it’d taken its toll.

They’d delayed Sam’s pregnancy for six months because of it all. Lena and Ruby had been traumatized, and Alex had been left feeling completely helpless to protect her family.

Now, all three of them stood in the living room after Ruby had gone to bed. The house was quiet, peaceful in the aftermath of everything. Sam smiles at Lena and pulls out a small wrapped box. They’re both beaming when she hands it to Alex. Alex opens it carefully to reveal two positive pregnancy tests.

“You’re pregnant?” Alex asks is awe.

“We both are,” Lena answers softly.

Alex’s entire world tips as she looks between the two of them as excitement pounds through her body. “Both of you? Winn figured it out?”

“Well technically it was Brainy’s technology from the future that did it, but yes. It’s done,” Lena smiles, hand resting softly on her stomach.

“You’re pregnant, both of you are pregnant,” Alex says in awe, like she can hardly believe it. “And it’s biologically mine?”

“Biologically all of ours Alex,” Sam says softly. “Lena is carrying one, I’m carrying the other.”

“Wow,” Alex whispers out, eyes still wide. Alex fingers brush over both of their stomachs.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Alex says.

“I think we’re all a little stronger than we think we are,” Lena comments as Alex pulls the two of them towards her.

“Stronger together,” Alex says as she kisses both of them heads immediately committing to being everything they’ll ever need.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to see you try."
> 
> AgentCorp

Lena takes a deep breath before she walks into the bar to steady herself from the hell of a day she has had so far. She doesn’t want work to drawn out her time with her friends so she forgets it, leaving it at the door to deal with another day.

When she walks in, she sees Kara and Winn immediately, animatedly talking and howling with laugher like they always do. At least ten empty glasses are sitting on the table so Lena knows they are already well past her in terms of being drunk. She scans the room for her girlfriend, looking to the pool table first. When she doesn’t see Alex, she turns to the bar. She sees her immediately, and Lena knows what is happening the minute her eyes land on the redhead.

Alex stands about two feet from a blonde woman who is clearly flirting. It’s obvious in the way she reaches out to touch Alex’s forearm before retracting her hand. It’s obvious in the way she throws her head back laughing at something Alex has said. And Lena knows that Alex isn’t aware of any of it at all. Lena knows that Alex never realizes when people are flirting. It’d taken months for them to get together, Lena finally having to tell Alex how she felt because she certainly wasn’t picking up the hints.

Alex takes a sip from her beer, feet edging away from the woman like she wants to head back to the table. When the woman steps closer, Lena decides she is going to make her presence known. She walks up, immediately wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist and pulling her close. She leans up, not even saying a word as she brings her lips to Alex’s. Alex’s eyes are wide, but she’s smiling when Lena pulls away.

“Hey babe,” Lena says, still holding tight to Alex. Her free hand comes up to mess with the collar of Alex’s shirt. “Sorry I’m late. Who is your friend?”

Alex looks flustered for only a few seconds before she wraps her arm around Lena, smiling happily at her. “Lena, this is Katie. Katie, this is my girlfriend, Lena.”

Katie takes the time to look Lena up and down, clearly sizing up her competition. Lena ignores her to order a drink. Once it arrives, she takes Alex’s hand. She smiles at Katie. “Nice to meet you,” Lena says before she takes Alex’s hand and pulls her towards the table. Kara squeals when she sees Lena, immediately standing up to wrap her in a hug.

“I’m not here for ten minutes, and I come back to the two of you letting someone hit on my girlfriend,” Lena says to the pair.

“She wasn’t hitting on me,” Alex defends. Lena’s face softens immediately.

“Oh, honey,” Lena says as she lays her hand on Alex’s forearm.

It doesn’t take long for Katie to be forgotten by Alex between drinks, playing darts, and playing pool, but Lena can’t help herself. When they play pool, she stands close to Alex, taking every single chance she can get to run her hand down Alex’s back, purposefully looking in the blonde’s direction. When Alex pulls her into a kiss, Lena can’t help but open her eyes to make contact with the woman across the room. Alex is oblivious to Lena’s jealousy, continuing to always be the attentive girlfriend. Lena excuses herself eventually to go to the bathroom, having to stand up out of Alex’s lap to be able to do so.

While she’s waiting in line, Katie steps up beside her.

“You’re girlfriend was flirting back with me,” Katie says. Lena laughs because she knows Alex wasn’t. Alex just didn’t realize the woman had been flirting. She was being nice. It was as simple as that.

“Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. She was being nice,” Lena says, trademark boardroom glare on her face.

“I think I can get her away from you,” Katie says, and Lena scoffs because she can’t help herself.

“I’d like to see you try,” Lena comments right as the bathroom door opens. She keeps her gaze on Katie as she enters the bathroom, smirk playing at her lips because she just knows it isn’t going to happen.

Lena isn’t surprised at all when she leaves the bathroom, and Katie isn’t standing there. She walks back out into the bar and sees the blonde immediately, happily chatting with Alex where she is standing by the pool table. Lena walks over as her gaze locks with Alex, putting a little bit more sway into her hips than she normally would.

When she reaches Alex she grabs her arm and moves until her mouth is level with Alex’s ear. “Get me out of here Tiger,” Lena husks. “I’ve been thinking about your hands on me all day.”

Alex’s body shivers at the words before she turns, eyes locking with Lena’s. Alex’s eyes are dark already. Katie is still talking when Alex grabs Lena’s hand and basically drags her towards the door. All Lena does is send the blonde a smirk.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm willing to wait for it."
> 
> AgentCorp.

When their lips meet, it feels like something finally coming together. It feels like something complete, like the edges have been a little off for too long and are finally able to snap back into place. It’s everything Alex has been waiting for between the two of them since the attraction had started to build. Alex’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, like this kiss is going to be the last first kiss she’ll ever have to have. The soft press of Lena’s lips, the warmth beneath where her hands rest on Alex’s shoulders, it feels like everything she always knew it would feel like. Alex’s entire world feels like it tilts on its axis when her tongue slides into Lena’s mouth. Alex has been told she’s a good kisser before, but she’s in perfect sync with Lena. They move at the same pace, Alex slightly taking the lead as she explores Lena’s mouth. Alex is content to kiss Lena forever until the CEO abruptly pulls back. Her eyes are wide and dark, but Lena looks like she’s been burned.

“I’m sorry Alex,” Lena begins, sounding like she is about to cry at any second.

“Sorry for what?” Alex asks, confused, trying as hard as she can to quell the fire in her veins.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Lena says softly, and Alex feels those pieces slowly start to crumble apart.

“Why? I thought you wanted me to see you. Have I been reading this all wrong?” Alex stammers.

“You aren’t done anything wrong. I did want you to kiss me, but I just can’t do this Alex. Kara’s my best friend. She’s the only friend I’ve had that was special to me besides Sam and Jack. If this,” Lena stops as they make eye contact. “If this doesn’t work out, Kara will have to choose a side. She’ll choose you, and I’ll lose you both.”

Alex nods. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes. She has to bite her cheek hard to stop them from showing. The way Lena’s face softens, Alex knows she can tell.

“I’d never made Kara choose,” Alex whispers.

“I know you wouldn’t, but she’d still have to in some way or another,” Lena responds. “I’m sorry Alex.”

“I’m willing to wait for me,” Alex says earnestly. “I’m willing to wait for you. Because I know you feel this Lena. Your reasons are valid for not wanting this, but it hasn’t changed. In three months it has just gotten more intense. I’m here though, in whatever capacity you’ll have me.”

Lena’s face softens even more, that smile reserved strictly for Alex crossing her features.

__

The first month isn’t very different from the last few. Alex and Lena are inseparable between lunches, movie nights, walks in the park, and trips to the alien bar. Lena takes up running with Alex who she is barely able to keep up with even though she tries as hard as she can. They hug every time they leave each other. Lena still wraps herself around Alex when they watch movies. They don’t kiss, and Alex waits. Alex wraps her arms around Lena when she breaks down into tears over something someone on the news called her. Alex holds her tight when she’s sad, rubs her shoulders when she’s stressed, and is there. Lena’s protective presence at all times.

The second month sees a change. Alex starts bringing chocolates and flowers, coffee and donuts, and even gets Lena tickets to a concert she has been dying to go to. They both fall asleep one night on the couch after watching a movie and wake up the next morning wrapped together. Neither one of them say a word as they lie there, basking in how good it feels to be this close. Alex starts kissing Lena’s cheek, and Lena gets completely jealous when another woman hits on Alex. Alex gives Lena her coat when it’s cold, carries her on her back when her feet hurt, and holds her umbrella when it rains. Finally, it’s Kara who does something about it.

“Why aren’t you and Lena dating?” Kara asks Alex as they make dinner. “It’s crazy. You are literally a couple without the kissing, hand holding, and sex stuff. Wait, you aren’t having sex are you?”

“No, we aren’t,” Alex says, turning her attention to her sister. “She doesn’t want to be with me.”

“She clearly likes you. I mean she talks about you all the time. And thank Rao she doesn’t have heat vision or she would have killed that poor girl from the bar the other night. She clearly likes you,” Kara says.

“She doesn’t want to be with me because she is your best friend. She’s afraid that if we break up, you’ll have to choose sides. She doesn’t want to lose you,” Alex says. The words hit her harder than she thought they would, realizing that Lena cares more for Kara than she does Alex. Alex shakes her head slightly. She knows that isn’t true.

Kara doesn’t say much, just goes on making dinner and changes the subject.

__

“Kara, what do I owe this surprise to?” Lena asks as the reporter enters her office.

“I need to talk to you about Alex,” Kara says, smiling softly at her friend.

“Is she ok?” Lena asks, immediately alarmed.

“She’s fine,” Kara says. Lena calms instantly. “Do you like her?”

“Of course I do. Kara I think I love her,” Lena responds.

“Why aren’t you two together then?” Kara asks even though she knows the answer.

“Kara, you’re my best friend. Jack is dead, and Sam is gone. I need you to be my best friend. If it didn’t work out between Alex and I, you’d have to pick a side, and I know it isn’t mind you’d pick. I’d rather want Alex every single day for the rest of my life and have her by my side and you as my best friend than lose you both. I couldn’t stand that.”

“I am going to tell you a few things. First, I’d never choose between you and Alex. She’s my sister, and you are my best friend. I’d do anything for both of you, absolutely anything. I think your assumption that it’ll end with Alex is completely off base. She’s head over heels for you. She has been for six months now. Alex has been holding on to you since you told her it wouldn’t happen between the two of you because she doesn’t want to be anywhere else but with you. I don’t think anything will go wrong between you and Alex. I think you’ll be happy. I think you’ll be in love. I don’t think we’re looking at a me having to choose between you and Alex. I think we’re looking at me deciding to like your children more than I like either of you.”

Lena laughs at that before a thoughtful expression crosses her face. “You mean that?”

“I do. There isn’t anyone on the planet who will love you like Alex will,” Kara says.

Lena stands then to hug Kara, wrapping her up tight. “Go get the girl,” Kara says as she pushes her best friend towards the door.

__

It takes Lena about twenty minutes to get to the DEO. She stands next to Winn, watching Alex fight one of the new recruits. Lena had been wanting Alex for so long now that watching her fight in her DEO uniform makes Lena’s entire body burn. When they’re done, Alex excuses the recruits before she turns to them. Winn makes a vague excuse before he takes off.

“It has never looked prettier in here,” Alex says as she walks up to Lena, placing a lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“You’ve been so patient Alex,” Lena begins, reaching to hold Alex’s hands.

“As patient as someone in love could ever be,” Alex grins, feeling the shift immediately.

“I want to do this, Alex,” Lena whispers as she lets go of Alex’s hands to reach up and hold her face. “I want to be with you.”

Alex kisses her, pushing back until Lena’s back hits the wall. Her fingers weave into Alex’s hair to pull her close as their bodies connect. The kiss feels better than their first one.

“Are you really in love with me?” Lena asks.

“Really,” Alex responds back. They’re broken out of their moment by Winn’s cheering.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I immediately regret this decision.”
> 
> AgentReign.

Ruby watches Alex hug Sam before she leaves the house, watches as Alex’s hands linger on her Mom’s back before they slide off. Alex hesitates before she leaves, like she wants to say something else but doesn’t. She leaves, and Ruby watches as Sam rests her hand on the door, staring at it for a while.

“Mom, when are you going to ask Alex out?” Ruby asks.

“What?” Sam asks, feigning surprise.

“Oh please,” Ruby groans. “You two clearly like each other. I was pretty sure you were about to kiss just now.”

“We’re just really good friends,” Sam retorts.

“Really good friends who want to kiss and have babies,” Ruby comments, childishly sticking out her tongue at her Mom.

“Honey, I thought we had that talk,” Sam grins, “you know two women can’t biologically have a baby together.”

“First, ew. Second, I’m not an idiot. It’s a figure of speech,” Ruby responds. “You need to ask Alex out.”

“I really do, don’t I?” Sam responds, immediately deflating at the thought of it. “I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“You guys are literally in a relationship without the benefits. Like you know how they have friends with benefits? You guys are literally girlfriends without benefits,” Ruby says. “She basically lives here, and you guys would be awesome together. Just ask her. She will say yes.”

“You think so?” Sam asks.

“Mom, Alex literally fell in the pool when you came outside in your new bathing suit yesterday. I absolutely think she’ll say yes,” Ruby responds, exasperated at the adults in her life.

“I should ask her really. Maybe if she’s my girlfriend she’ll stop wearing tank tops at the pool, and I can finally see her abs up close,” Sam says, teasing Ruby.

“I immediately regret this decision,” Ruby squeals, trying to cover her ears and eyes at the same time.

“I’ll ask her tomorrow,” Sam tells her daughter, giving her a break.

__

When Sam returns from Alex’s the next day, she’s beaming because of course Alex said yes. Ruby doesn’t even get to say I told you so.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to talk to me?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

“What do you want me to say?” Alex yells, hands going up in the air before falling back down as she says it.

“I want you to say that you’re sorry Alex,” Lena yells back, tears falling down her face.

“I said I was sorry,” Alex responds. “I didn’t mean to forget about dinner. It’d been a long week, and I barely got any sleep the night before. I was exhausted. I’m sorry,” Alex finishes, voice getting quieter and more defeated.

“Get out Alex,” Lena says, voice quiet with fury. Alex looks like she is going to retort, but she doesn’t. She walks out, not chancing a glance back.

—

Alex calls Lena that night with no answer. She calls the next morning with no answer. She stops by L Corp, but Lena refuses to see her. Alex sends flowers and continues to call until she literally can’t take it anymore. Three days later, Alex shows up at Lena’s apartment. She knocks, thinking Lena won’t answer, thinking that it’s really over between the two of them. Lena finally opens the door but doesn’t say a word as she lets Alex in.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Alex asks. Before she knows it, Lena moves forward and falls into Alex, wrapping her arms around her tight. Tears fall immediately, Lena’s entire body rocking with sobs. Alex holds her tight as she runs a soothing hand up and down Lena’s back.

“It’s ok babe,” Alex says. “I’ve got you.” Lena finally stops crying and looks up at Alex, make up smeared all over her face.

“I was so upset about you missing dinner because I was going to ask you to move in with me,” Lena begins, sniffling as she talks.

“I really am sorry,” Alex says.

“I know you are. I didn’t talk to you the first day because I was mad. The second day I was sad. And today I was just afraid that when we talked you’d end it.”

“There is no way a fight is going to make me leave you Lena. I’m here, forever,” Alex says earnestly. “And I absolutely want to move in with you.”

“I love you Alex, and I’ve missed you like crazy the last few days,” Lena says as she leans up to kiss Alex softly.

“I have too,” Alex says as she kisses Lena again. “Now lets go snuggle and watch a movie.”

When they’re finally settled on the couch, Alex holds Lena close. She places a kiss to Lena’s head and flips the TV on.

“I won’t miss dinner again,” Alex says.

“You will,” Lena says being realistic, “but it’ll be ok.”


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't say goodbye."
> 
> AgentReign.

It happens on a Tuesday. Sam sends Ruby to her room after dinner so that she can talk to Alex, tell Alex something that has been weighing heavily on her for days.

“We’re going to move back to Metropolis,” Sam whispers so softly that Alex barely hears it. Sam watches Alex’s jaw clench, watches the way she squeezes her fist tight.

“When?” Alex finally asks after minutes of silence. She can feel the tears stinging at her eyes, while one rolls down Sam’s cheek.

“This weekend,” Sam responds, voice no londer than when they’d started this conversation.

“Why?” Alex asks, not making eye contact.

“This house, this city, everything about living here makes me think about Reign, makes me afraid that I’ll have another black out or another nightmare or that she’ll come back,” Sam says. She watches Alex’s face relax. “I want to get Ruby away. I want to get away until Reign is nothing but a distant memory. I can’t do that here.”

“I understand that,” Alex forces out. Sam watches as the tear at the corner of her eye falls down her face the minute Alex blinks.

“What about me?” Alex whispers. Sam hears it. Of course she does. She’s tuned into Alex’s voice at this point.

“That’s why we’ve still been here. I’ve been thinking about this for the last month, but the thought of leaving you, it makes me feel crazy Alex,” Sam says, reaching over to take Alex’s hand. The redhead lets her, surprising Sam.

“You’ll make new friends,” Alex says, squeezing Sam’s hand like it’s the last time she ever will. Hell, maybe it will be the last time.

“You’re so much more than that,” Sam responds. “Before Reign I could see it. You and me and Ruby against the world. I fell in love with you Alex, but I don’t even know if I’m capable of that now.”

Alex sits in silence, and Sam can tell that she’s trying to be strong. That’s why she loves Alex. Because she knows that Alex’s heart is breaking right now, but she’s doing her best to hold it in. She’s doing her best to stay strong.

“Can I stay tonight?” Alex asks, and it surprises Sam even though she agrees immediately. It’s the first time Alex has stayed over, the first time they’ll share a bed.

Everything about lying in bed wrapped around Alex feels right. Everything about Alex’s protective arm around her feels right. Everything about the soft kiss Alex places on her forehead feels right.

__

Alex spends the night every night until Friday when Sam and Ruby’s official going away party happens. The evening is charged with emotion as everyone talks about how much they’ll miss them. Lena and Kara cry, and Alex holds it together for as long as she can. She hold it together until she’s the only one still in the Arias household, well after Ruby has gone to bed.

She stands there, holding Sam’s hands in her own as they stare at each other, both afraid to make a single move.

“Please don’t say goodbye,” Alex gets out right before a sob leaves her body. They’re both crying then, almost impossible to contain.

“Don’t see this as goodbye,” Sam says. “I’ll come back. Maybe one day I can be what you need, but I can’t do that right now,” Sam responds.

“I know,” Alex whispers, defeated, and it breaks Sam’s heart to hear it.

Alex leans in first, kissing Sam firmly. It doesn’t last as long as either one of them want it to.

“I’ll always be here for you,” Alex says as she lets go of Sam and heads toward the door. Alex sends her one more smile before she walks out. Alex is able to hold it in until she gets in the car, heavy sobs racking her body for a love that’ll never get a chance.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't say goodbye."
> 
> AgentReign Part Two.

It takes six months for Sam to come back. It’s just for a weekend. A weekend to look for a house, register Ruby for school, and officially move her office back to L Corp before the big move across country. She’d told her friends two weeks ago, and Alex had been bouncing around like a crazy person since she’d found out.

It’s finally the day, and Alex can’t seem to stop her foot from bouncing where she stands at the center console of the DEO.

“Alex,” Kara says, “she’ll be here in an hour.”

“I know,” Alex all but squeals, an uncharacteristic show of emotion at the DEO. “I can’t stop looking at the clock.”

Ten minutes before Sam is supposed to arrive, Alex gets Kara to fly her to her apartment.

Alex takes a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. They’d been talking for six months, texting and phone calls, pictures and videos. It’d been a long separation, but Alex had been able to watch Sam go from her post Reign haze to the woman she’d fallen for long before it all happened.

Now, Alex paces her apartment, trying to be patient. When someone knocks on the door, Alex is surprised she doesn’t rip it off the hinges to open it.

And suddenly Sam is standing there, looking more beautiful than Alex has ever seen her. She’s more tan than she had been, and her hair is much shorter, coming to a line from her chin. She’s breathtaking. Alex doesn’t even hesitate to pull Sam into her, hugging her tight. Alex never wants to let go as Sam wraps her arms around her and holds Alex tight.

“Your hair looks even better in person,” Alex says as she pulls away.

“Yours is just hot,” Sam responds as she lets her fingers run through the buzzed parts of Alex’s hair.

They stare at each other just basking in the others presence before Alex leans forward and kisses Sam. It’s long overdue. Sam’s fingers play with the shaved back of Alex’s hair as Alex holds her by the hips to full her even closer.

Alex deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into Sam’s mouth, and it’s everything Alex has ever imagined it’d be. Alex is blushing, and Sam looks coy when their eyes meet.

Alex doesn’t let go. “So what’s the plan this weekend?”

“Well,” Sam begins, “I’ve already been to L Corp and went to the school. Tomorrow I’m meeting the realtor to look at homes. I’d like to spend tonight with you.”

“Sounds good,” Alex grins. “What do you want to do?”

Sam doesn’t speak, just takes Alex’s hand to lead her towards her own bedroom.

—

Sam buys a house on Saturday. Before she goes through security at the airport on Sunday, Alex asks her to be her girlfriend. Sam doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

It’s been a long time coming, but Alex wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

In just one week Alex will have the love of her life and her favorite kid back for good.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re everything to me." and "Go back to sleep." and "If I die, I’m never speaking to you again."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“It’s going to be fine honey,” Alex yells to Lena, hoping she can hear her over the roar of the helicopter blades. Alex takes Lena’s hand firmly in her own. “You can do this.”

“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again,” Lena yells as they toe closer to the edge. Lena send Alex one last look before they jump.

Alex watches Lena’s face as Lena watches them fall. Alex loves this part when the only thing you can hear is the wind rushing around you, the only thing she can see is your lovers face look exillerared.

“Now baby,” Alex yells as they reach to pull their parachutes, coming to a sudden slow down as they drift to the ground. Alex lands gracefully while Lena falters with her landing, stumbling into Alex in a mess of her parachute and it’s cords. It takes Alex ten minutes to get her unhooked from it, but the look on Lena’s face is everything Alex hoped it would be.

“God that was absolutely incredible,” Lena squeals, slamming into Alex with a tight hug. “Thank you baby.”

“Of course,” Alex grins, enjoying the moment of being wrapped up in her girlfriend. Kara lands beside them to help get the parachutes together. Kara had been there because Lena had never sky dived before. Kara was the best safety measure you could get.

—

“God that was amazing,” Lena says as they sit on the couch later that evening, mindlessly watching television.

“Only two more things on the bucket list,” Lena says as she pulls out her list and crosses sky diving off.

“Are you ever going to tell me the two other things on the list?” Alex asks.

“Maybe one day,” Lena responds back, kissing Alex to stop her from asking anymore questions.

—

It’s months later that Alex finds out. When she’s wearing a suit and standing on the rooftop of the restaurant they’d been on their first date too. She waits for Lena alternating between pacing and smoothing out her suit.

When Lena finally arrives, Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself.

“What is this?” Lena asks, noting the candles and classes of wine on the table. Alex takes her hands and smiles that dazzling smile that Alex only has for Lena.

“When you first told me you liked me, I thoughts I had hit my head and was clearly delusional. And God when you first kissed me I thought I was literally going to pass out. Lena, I love you more than I ever thought I’d love anyone. You are everything to me, and I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you,” Alex says. She watches Lena’s face as she goes down on one knee. Lena’s smiling with tears in her eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Lena whispers, overcome with emotion. She pulls Alex up, kissing her hard. Lena’s hand shakes as Alex slides the ring onto it.

“Another thing off my bucket list,” Lena whispers.

“Marrying me?” Alex asks surprised.

“Well getting married in general, but I’ll take you,” Lena smiles.

—

It takes three more years before Alex finds out the final thing on Lena’s bucket list. It comes in the form of a little girl named Rachel who has Lena’s piercing green eyes who after three days at home can’t seem to stay asleep.

Alex’s eyes open in a haze from how tired she is as she hears her little girl cry.

“I’ve got it baby. Go back to sleep,” Lena whispers. Alex settles until the baby stops crying before she can’t help herself. She walks closer to their daughters room. Lena sits in the rocking chair, holding the baby close and rocking her. Alex wonders if it’ll ever stop making her heart race to watch them. Lena puts the little girl back down as they pad quietly back to their bed.

“I need to check the finally thing off my bucket list,” Lena whispers into the darkness.

“What was that?”

“Being a mom,” Lena answers.

“You’re the best mom,” Alex says, already on her way back to sleep.

It’s more than Lena imagined it ever would be.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss the way things used to be."
> 
> AgentCorp NSFW.

“Fuck,” Lena whispers as Alex runs her tongue down her neck, moving lower to suck softly at the skin right above her collar bone.

Alex uses her hands to slide under Lena’s shirt, moving up slowly until she can palm her bare breast.

Alex moves back up to kiss Lena, immediately dipping her tongue into Lena’s mouth as she pinches her nipple. Alex swallows Lena’s moan.

Alex pulls away to rest her forehead against Lena’s as she continues to tease her nipple. As Alex’s hands trail lower, a shrill cry from their one week old interrupts any further progress.

“I’ve got her,” Alex says as she pulls away from Lena completely.

By the time Alex gets back from feeding her, Lena is fast asleep.

—

“Come here,” Lena says the next night, pulling Alex into her for a firm kiss. Alex nips down her neck, moving a little faster than she normally would to prevent being interrupted. Alex is quick to get Lena’s clothes off before she pushes Lena back until she’s sitting on the bed.

Alex kneels, spreading Lena’s legs. Alex bites down on the inside of Lena’s thigh just as the baby monitor blares to life with the soft cries of their little girl.

“I’ve got it,” Lena says, clearly frustrated as she starts putting her pants back on.

By the time Lena returns an hour later because Lilly just flat out refused to go back to sleep, Alex is long asleep.

—

“I’d never not want to have Lilly,” Lena says to Kara two weeks later, “but I miss the way things used to be.”

“Like what?” Kara asks. She can tell how tired her sister and Lena have been. Lilly wasn’t sleeping well at night, waking up six to eight times every night.

“You’re going to kill me for telling you this, but I miss sex. We haven’t had sex since she was born. Not for lack of trying, but it never happens,” Lena groans. Kara makes a face, but she gets it. Alex and Lena had a very active sex life before their first child was born.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says because that’s all she can say.

—

On Friday night, Kara shows up after dinner, holding an overnight bag.

“You two are going to stay here tonight,” she says as she hands Lena a hotel room key. “I’ll watch Lilly.”

“You don’t have to do that Kara,” Lena says.

“I love my niece. You guys go have fun. Don’t come back until at least noon tomorrow,” Kara says. Lena looks like she’s going to retort until Alex takes her hand and leans close to her ear.

“Lets go baby,” Alex says as she kisses just behind Lena’s ear.

Lena agrees and after going over everything with Kara, they head to the hotel.

It’s lavish, beautiful, and all Alex wants to do is get Lena in bed.

They don’t waste time getting undressed. When Alex’s tongue runs through Lena’s wetness for the first time in a month, Lena almost comes on the spot. It doesn’t take long until she does, gripping Alex’s hair as she does.

Alex climbs up her body, kissing everywhere as she goes.

“I missed that,” Lena says.

“We’ve got all night baby,” Alex responds back.

When they get back the next day, Kara doesn’t comment on the way Lena walks or the hickeys all over Alex’s neck. They’re furious when they find out Lilly slept all night for Kara.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one's going to hurt you."
> 
> AgentCorp.

Kara could see the exhausted in Alex’s face, running on sheer charged emotion at this point. Covered in blood, sweat, and tears as they’d searched another warehouse without finding Lena.

“Where is she?” Alex whispered, a rare glimpse at her emotions in front of the rest of the DEO agents.

“We will find her,” Kara responds and watches Alex’s jaw clench.

They do find her a week later. And of course it’s Alex who charges the room against five armed men the minute Winn confirms the heat signature. Kara stood back, letting Alex get out all of the frustration and sadness of the week as she took out all five of them like it was nothing.

Then, Alex was there, ripping the cage open with the help of her enhanced suit until she was inside. Kara had to step in to get the chains off, but then Lena was falling into Alex’s arms. Alex held her up as Lena’s body shook from exhaustion, from fear, from the dampness of the room.

“I’ve got you,” Alex says as she carries her out, only passing her over to Kara so she can fly her to the DEO.

Alex checks on Lena first. She’s got an IV of fluids for dehydration but overall she’s unscathed. Alex heads down to the containment rooms, opens it, and proceeds to beat the shit out of the man who’d captured Lena in the first place. J’onn has to pull her off. “Go be with her,” he tells Alex.

When Alex gets back upstairs, Lena is asleep. Alex sits down and rests her head on Lena’s stomach. Alex focuses on the rhythmic rise and fall from Lena’s breathing as she lets her eyes close. Alex opens her eyes minutes later when she feels fingers running through her hair.

“Hey,” Alex says. “Can I get you anything?”

“No,” Lena answers softly. “I’d like a long, long bath.”

“As soon as the doctor says you can go, I’ll take you home. You can take the longest bath of your life.”

The doctor clears Lena to head home, Alex fussed over her the entire way to the car and to her house.

Alex runs the bath before she gets undressed and relaxes into the water. Lena joins her seconds later, sitting down between Alex’s legs and leaning back into her. They sit quietly like that for a long time until Alex tilts Lena’s head back to get her hair wet. Alex gathers the shampoo before slowly running it through Lena’s hair, massaging her scalp as she does.

Alex is attentive, never making any quick movements as she helps Lena rinse her hair before Alex goes the same with the conditioner. Alex is slow in dragging the loofa over Lena’s body to make sure she isn’t hurt. Alex cleans herself while Lena relaxes against the tub before the water gets cold.

Alex wraps Lena up in a warm towel and leans in to kiss her softly.

They wrap up in bed, naked bodies coming together in perfect sync. Alex finally feels how exhausting the past few weeks have been.

“No one’s going to hurt you again,” Alex whispers as she places a gentle kiss to Lena’s head.

“I knew you’d come get me,” Lena says, snuggling deeper into Alex.

“I love you Lena,” Alex says as she feels the exhaustion pulling her into sleep.

“I love you too baby,” Lena says back. They both fall into a deeper sleep than they’ve had in weeks. Wrapped up in Alex’s arms, Lena knows she’s safe.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if one day I wake up and you don’t?" and "I’m lost without you." and "You have my word."
> 
> AgentCorp

They’d been together for three months, and Alex felt like she was reeling between being in love and wanting to end it before it all came crashing down around her. She paced, back and forth until Supergirl flew through her window, looking at Alex like she expected an attack.

“Your heart rate is going crazy,” Kara says as she steps closer to Alex, checking her over for any obvious injuries.

“I have to break up with Lena,” Alex says, looking at Kara with wide eyes.

“What? Why?”

“Because I love her Kara.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Alex,” Kara says as she walks over to stop her sister’s pacing. Kara guides her to the couch to sit down.

“There’s no way Lena is going to stay with someone like me. It was dumb to think so. I’m going to get my heart broken again.”

“Alex,” Kara says sternly, “Lena isn’t going anywhere.”

Alex shrugs because she wants to believe her sister, but she’s terrified.

—

“Ok,” Lena says as she charges into Alex’s apartment. “What is going on with you?” Alex is wide eyed as she stares at Lena. “You cancelled dinner last night and didn’t show up for lunch today. What is going on?”

“I,” Alex starts before she hesitates, the conflicting thoughts clear on her face. “I’m freaking out.”

“About what?” Lena asks stepping closer.

“Lena I,” Alex pauses, “What if,” and Alex stops completely to look up at the CEO. She looks panicked to the point that Lena walks over to sit next to her and places her hand on Alex’s knee.

“You can tell me,” Lena says.

“What if one day I wake up and you don’t?” Alex whispers out before she looks up at Lena.

It isn’t what Lena expected her to say. “What do you mean?”

“Lena, I’m lost without you,” Alex says.

“You have me Alex.”

“But what if I don’t one day? What if you decide this isn’t what you want and leave? I’d be shattered, and I’m scared.”

“Baby,” Lena begins as she takes Alex’s hand, “I’m not going anywhere. You have my word.”

“You mean that?” Alex ask softly.

“Alex, I love you. I want to be with you forever,” Lena confesses.

“Really?” Alex’s eyes light up as she speaks. “I love you too. I’m just scared.”

“You don’t have to be baby. This is it for me.”

Alex pulls Lena into her, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“I told you you’d say I love you first,” Alex teases.

“Shut up,” Lena responds. She kisses Alex like she’s never kissed her before.

When Lena leaves to go to work the next morning, Alex actually believes her that this is what she wants. Forever.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way."
> 
> AgentReign - NSFW.

Sam feels boneless, like she’s watching this happen from outside as body. Alex’s fingers work inside of her, curling to drag over the spot that Alex knows exactly where it is. Alex tongue flicks over her clit, and Sam feels every single spike of pleasure.

When Alex sucks on her clit, Sam knows she’s done. She comes hard, legs shaking, and feeling her wetness leak out onto the bed. Her chest heaves, barely able to open her eyes as she comes down.

When she can open them she sees Alex leaning against her thigh, chin shining with come.

“Come here,” Sam is whispers. She tastes herself on Alex’s tongue; and it’s easily her favorite taste.

They kiss languidly until Sam feels Alex’s fingers tickling at her sides. She moves them up to cup Sam’s breast, gently running her fingers over her nipple. It still amazes Sam how she’s always ready to go with Alex.

Alex’s fingers trail down her stomach until she slips over Alex’s slit, avoiding her still to sensitive clit to slide her fingers inside. Sam moans into Alex’s mouth as her hands grip into Alex’s hair.

Alex pulls back from the kiss, eyes intense as her fingers drag down Sam’s walls before pushing back in. Sam comes with a shuddered breath, body twitching with each thrust of Alex’s hand.

Alex kisses her forehead and holds her tight.

“I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way,” Sam whispers.

Alex smiles down at her before moving down to kiss her again and again.

Sam snuggles into Alex’s arms, content to stay there for the rest of her life.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just tired."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Are you ok?” Alex asks as she rounds the corner into their bathroom. She’d been woken up by the sounds of Lena getting sick in the bathroom.

“I’m fine honey,” Lena says as she wipes her mouth. “Must have been bad sushi last night.”

Alex takes this for fact as she helps Lena stand up. “Let’s get you back to bed,” Alex says as she leads Lena towards the bed and helps to cover her up. “Do you want me to stay home?” Alex asks.

“No babe. I’ll be fine,” Lena says as she snuggles into the bed. She’s asleep before Alex leaves for work.

—

Alex is surprised to find Lena still asleep when she gets home hours later.

“Baby,” Alex says as she wakes the woman up. “Are you ok?”

“I’m just tired,” Lena answers back. “Just lie with me.”

Alex kicks her shoes and pants off before she slides in bed, wrapping Lena up in her arms.

—

Alex gets to Kara’s the next night and is only interested in saying hi and leaving. Lena had been sick again that morning, and if she wasn’t better she was going to insist that she go to the doctor.

When Alex enters, she’s surprised to see Kara, Winn, Sam, J’onn, and her Mom standing around Lena.

Alex joins them looking confused at their beaming faces. Lena hands Alex a box that she carefully unwraps. It has a pregnancy test in it, clearly positive. Everything that Lena has been feeling in the last few days finally makes sense.

“You’re pregnant,” Alex whispers.

“Eight weeks,” Lena says, and Alex crashes into her, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Everyone else joins this hug, all thrilled for them. And Alex vows right then and there that she’ll do anything and everything Lena needs.

“We’re going to be Moms,” Alex says, shocked as she rests her hand on Lena’s stomach.

“We are baby,” Lena says as she lays her hand over Alex’s.

“I love you so much.”

“You’ll remember that when I want ice cream in the middle of the night right?” Lena teases.

“Always baby. Always,” Alex says back, leaning in to kiss Lena. She’s never been so excited about anything in her life.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who did this?"
> 
> AgentReign.

“Who did this?” Alex asks as she kneels down to be eye level with Ruby. Alex moves slowly, taking the ice pack from Ruby’s face to reveal the bruised eye underneath. Sam paces behind Alex.

“It was Ricky Smith,” Ruby says softly. “I hit him first.”

“Why did you hit him?” Alex asks so tenderly that Sam stops pacing to look down at them.

“I,” Ruby starts, looking rapidly between the two adults. “He said something mean,” Ruby hesitates again, “about you,” she finishes, locking eyes with Alex.

“What’d he say?” Alex asks surprised.

“He asked me who you were when you dropped me off. I told him you were my mom’s girlfriend. He called you the d word Alex,” Ruby finishes. Alex’s heart beats faster.

“Does your thumb hurt?” Alex asks.

“What? No,” Ruby slammers before she realized what Alex is asking. “I kept a loose fist.”

“That’s my girl,” Alex says giving her a high five. It’s the first smile Sam has seen from her since they got home.

—

When Alex gets home the next evening, Sam is grinning at her. “I got a call from Ruby’s school today. She is allowed to come back to school tomorrow instead of next week. I also got a call from Mrs. Smith and Ricky to apologize. Did you do something?”

“I simply went to Ricky’s house to tell him and his mother that it was a hate crime and as the Director of an FBI branch, my organization would have to investigate. I sent Kara to the school to simply inquire about releasing a news story on how a child was pushed the same amount as someone using homophobic slurs,” Alex grins.

“You’d do anything for her, wouldn’t you?” Sam asks softly.

“Of course. I love her,” Alex says quickly, and Sam can tell it’s true.

“Us against the world,” Sam grins as she pulls Alex towards her.

“I’ll always protect both of you because I love you both, more than anything,” Alex says.

Sam just pulls her closer and wonders what in the world she did to deserve Alex Danvers.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please stay with me.” and “It’s ok to cry.”
> 
> AgentCorp.

It all happens so fast. Alex takes the shot, trying to distract the target so that Supergirl can get in close. It doesn’t phase the alien, instead sends it barreling towards where Alex stands. He shoots something that looks like light and feels like fire out of his hands at Alex. It hits her hard. The suit absorbs the temperature, but the force sends her flying back until she lands hard on the concrete, immediately out of it from the blow to her head.

—

Alex feels like she’s dreaming. She knows she’s dreaming. Otherwise what is currently happening makes no sense. Because she’s standing in a field of sunflowers, the sun warm about her, nothing but blue sky for miles and miles. If Alex isn’t mistaken, Sara Lance is walking towards her right now. It’s a different Sara than the woman she knows. This one looks soft and peaceful, not hard and tormented like the woman from earth one.

“Hi Alex,” she says softly just as a light breeze picks up.

“Sara,” Alex responds. “Where are we?”

“The place in between life and death. Some call it purgatory, but it’s much more beautiful that that.”

“Am I dead?” Alex asks, immediately panicked at the thought.

“You’ve got a choice here Alex. You can go that way,” Sara says pointing into the woods beyond them, “or you can wake up.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I died. I came here when Sara was killed by three arrows to the chest. I’ve been here ever since. Sara’s one of those few lucky ones. I’ll cross over when she finally passes.”

Alex looks towards the woods, something so inviting in the way they look.

“It’s tempting isn’t it?” Sara asks.

“What’s it like?”

“Bliss from what I hear. A life without worries with the people you love who have gone before you,” Sara is quiet for a while. “But you’ll wait for those who aren’t there yet.”

“Lena, Kara, J’onn, Winn, my mother,” Alex says, thinking about how they all must be doing right now.

“You can wait here for them with me. You can all cross over together when the time comes. Or you can go back.”

Alex hears a quiet whisper then. “Please stay with me,” sounds like it’s coming from the clouds, blowing to her ears on the wind.

“Did you hear that?” Alex asks just as it comes again, louder now. Alex hears it once more before she knows who it is.

“I want to wake up,” Alex says.

—

Alex slowly feels herself regaining consciousness, sore all over from the attack she remembers. There’s something wanting to pull her back under, but Alex anchors to a voice. Please stay with me, please stay with me, comes over and over again until Alex opens her eyes slowly to see earnest green ones full of tears looking back at her.

“Oh Alex,” Lena sobs before she tires hard to contain it.

“It’s ok to cry,” Alex says because she can see the way Lena bites her lip, trying to hold it back.

And Lena does, fresh, large tears fall down her face. She holds Alex’s hand tight.

“I’m here baby,” Alex says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena sobs harder even though she has a faint smile on her face.

Alex gets two weeks off mandatory time off which means two weeks at home with her girl. Yeah, she’s trade blissful peace in the after life any time for one minute with Lena’s head resting on her shoulder.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you shaking?"
> 
> AgentReign.

Alex feels herself being pulled from her sleep, but she isn’t sure why until she can hear the sobs coming from beside her. Sam’s crying, body shaking, hand firmly over her mouth in an attempt to be quiet.

Alex wraps her arms around Sam, pulling Sam’s back into her.

“Shhh baby,” Alex whispers. “I’ve got you.”

Sam’s body just shakes that much harder as she cries, the dam bursting from Alex’s softly spoken words. Alex holds her tight until the sobs give way to sniffles.

“Why are you shaking? What’s wrong?” Alex finally asks. Sam turns around to face Alex. Alex can make out the glistening tears on her face in the dark.

“Nightmare,” Sam responds, and Alex gets it. It’d been a year since Reign, a month since Sam’s last nightmare, but they still came even if the frequency was getting less a less.

When it started Alex would have to talk her through it, gently telling Sam it wasn’t her, that she did nothing wrong. Now, Alex just holds her while Sam works it out, there if she needs her. Sam finally stills, ragged breathing turning soft.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers sounding so tired.

“I’ve got you baby. Always,” Alex kisses her head. She stays awake for another hour while Sam sleeps, holding her tight to keep the nightmares away.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yell, scream, cry; please, just say something, anything."
> 
> AgentCorp.

Lena’s heart stops when she sees the way Alex’s eyes widen, a soft smile playing across her face when the words come out of Kara’s mouth. “Sam and Ruby are moving back,” is the simple statement. Kara only says it once, but it rings over and over inside Lena’s head with a replaying movie of Alex’s soft smile. Alex’s soft smile that had only been reserved for her over the last six months. Lena has suspected it before Sam left, before she’d ever realized her own feelings for the agent. She’d seen the soft touches, the way Alex’s eyes lit up when Sam walked into the room. She’d never confirmed it, but now it seemed like such a stupid thing to ignore.

“I’ve got to get to a meeting,” Lena says curtly, already grabbing her purse.

“But we have to plan their coming back party,” Kara whines. “It’s Friday.”

“I think you two can handle that,” Lena says, chancing a glance at Alex who looks confused.

Alex stands but stops short when Lena leaves with a word.

—

The rest of the week goes like that. Every single time Sam is mentioned, Lena goes quiet. Excited to have her best friend back, knowing what it could mean for the budding relationship between her and Alex. She’s quiet all week. She barely texts Alex, barely calls. Doesn’t touch her when Alex holds her tight the one night Lena actually invited her over. She doesn’t kiss her goodbye, doesn’t hold Alex’s had when Alex walks her to work after getting coffee. Doesn’t answer Alex’s question asking if she’s alright over and over again.

—

Lena’s there with the rest of them, festive decorations all over, when Sam and Ruby arrive. She pulls her best friend close, ignoring the curious look from Sam at the look on Lena’s face.

And Lena watches. She watches as Alex pulls Sam close, hands easily moving to Sam’s hips. Alex keeps them there as she leans back, looking Sam up and down. Sam whose hair is shorter, Sam who has clearly been working out.

“You look fantastic,” Alex says as she pulls her in again. And Lena can see it, can feel it as she watches them. Can see her best friend falling in love with the woman she loves, forming their own little family.

Alex only pulls away from Sam when she hears the door slam, Lena walking away. And Lena hears the door again behind her, knows it’s Alex running up behind her. Alex reaches her before Lena gets to the stairs.

“Baby,” Alex says as she grabs Lena’s arm, turning her around. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” Lena says, repeating the answer she has been using all week.

“Talk to me,” Alex says. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing Alex,” Lena says again, already turning away.

“Yell, scream, cry; please, just say something, anything,” Alex says, desperation in her tone.

“It’s fine Alex. You don’t have to pretend. You can be with Sam,” Lena answers, tears forming in her eyes.

“What?” Alex asks confused.

“I know how you felt for her before. She’s back. You don’t have any obligation to me,” Lena says, steel resolve crossing her features.

“Honey,” Alex says, reaching out to pull Lena close. And Lena lets her because if this is the last Alex Danvers hug she ever gets, she’ll take it.

“Lena,” Alex says pulling back. “You’re right that I cared for Sam, but I also cared deeply for Ruby. And I didn’t expect this between us. But you have to believe me that you are the one I want to be with. You are the one I want to come home to. This past week of barely talking to you has been torture.”

Lena can’t help the small smile on her face. “You mean it?”

“Lena, I love you. I don’t want to be with anyone else,” Alex says earnestly, that quiet intensity that makes Lena’s heart pound.

Lena kisses her hard because she’s relieved and because she loves Alex too.


End file.
